ERBOW: Adam Taurus VS Ash
EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKIA! ADAM TAURUS VERSUS ASH MAURICE BEGIN! Adam's First Turn "Step back fool, I'm the one who'll lead my people to success". "Dropping out of this battle like you normally do, would be for the best"! "Facing me will be like your genetic aptitude test, you won't pass". "I carve up amateurs like you for breakfast, I'll put another slice in your ass"! "You don't stand a chance against me, you must be going mad". "I'll hand you this beating so lopsidedly, you'll confuse me with your dad"! Ash's First Turn "This ain't a masquerade ball kid, so drop the thrift shop replica & get ready to square off". "I'm going to show you the greatest thing you'll witness, before I tear your other eye aloft"! "Red hair, red temper, the look truly does suit you in more than one way". "You must be seeing red too, calling yourself a savior when it took ya six seasons to finally show your face"! "Go ahead & size me up, blade against blade, you'll find yourself outmatched in more than one way". "I'll kick your ass like your former girlfriend's orientation, fucking both ways"! Adam's Second Turn "I only need one eye to place you square in my sights, you're walking into the danger zone". "I refuse to be like the others of my ilk & become another plaything for you humans to own"! "You can't hope to match me the blade or with your puny mind". "The depression I've survived is enough to make your entire imagination unwind"! "I'm the owner of the best semblance on Remnant, I don't give two shits if it's OP". "At least I'm not a crappy, uninspired, copied & pasted, fuck based on a Sonic The Hedgehog OC"! Ash's Second Turn "Alright, lets wrap this up crybaby, I came here to conquer your pathetic ass with the power of rhyme". "Not just stand here for 10 minutes & listen to a Vergil wannabe throw a tantrum & whine"! "Unlike you, I don't need to cheat, I'm just that damn good & I don't need to use a programming splice". "I'll stick your sword so far up your ass, you'll have a reason to call it Moon Slice"! "Calling me edgy is hypocritical, I'm the Lord of Swords, you've got shit to say on that pledge". "And lets not make this a battle of the minds either, because even if it's dull, I've got the winning edge"! Adam's Third Turn "That's enough, I'm winning this battle right here & right now, there's no more for you to say"! "I will unite my people together, we'll reclaim our destiny & make humanity finally pay"! "The corruptions & injustices of mankind has made our cause even more incited"! "There is no hypocrisies here to discuss, because I'm not the fool who's been misguided"! "Our time's here & we'll take it by any means necessary, even if it requires our deaths"! "There's nothing left in my soul to bleed out, save vengeance, it's as empty as Hell's depths"! "When you've felt the pain as I have, you'll learn to view the world as I have, fair & impartial"! "The only law of this lowly land I'll enforce is martial"! "You & I are the same, neither of us can ever claim to be holy, despite your efforts of marrying a priestess"! "But its game over for you now, rest in pieces"! Ash's Third Turn "I don't fear your so-called strength or hear your rallying words, believe me kid, you & I are nothing alike". "I can actually see the bigger picture, it's not as narrow as you'd like to think, it ain't all black & white"! "Throwing tantrums must be your specialty, but mine is throwing some damn serious shade". "For someone who preaches so much about freeing their people, I've sure whipped your ass like a slave"! "You aren't in my league buddy, you're a few grades sub-par of my superior anarchic techniques". "I don't give a fuck if there's a "beast" inside you or not, I'll be the euthanizer who'll put your bull to sleep"! "But in the end, life really is just a game that everyone plays, just that some are better than others". "Yours end here tonight, whereas mine is destined to always live on with my past hardships infesting another"! "What a waste of time & potential, a means to an end & no more, lost in the darkness & you still aren't sure". "No matter how high you build yourself up, even to the stars & beyond, you'll always be far less than me". "Nevermore". WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKIA! Category:Rap Battles Category:Fights